


Under Control

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [32]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: There's a fly in the bedroom, and Pale won't sleep until he kills it.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 11





	Under Control

It’s real dark, quiet. Pale’s just finished off a finger of whiskey after a real long evening of starin’ at paperwork for the new orchestration he’s puttin’ together for the fuckin’ philharmonic. The words had all started to bleed together and not just from the warm drink, and his hands were gettin’ tired of holdin’ papers instead’a holdin’ you. So he slips into the bedroom and closes the door behind him, and is all ready to strip outta his clothes and gather you in his arms – when he catches the faintest noise.

“Hey, dollface.” Pale whispers with a frown, wondering if you’re still up.

“Hmm?” You’re not, not really, your face buried in your pillow, droolin’ a little from bein’ more than halfway to sleep.

“D’ya hear that?” Pale’s wide awake now though, and has no intentions of laying down just yet. 

“Hear wha—no, Pale, come to sleep honey.” You lift your head and squint at him in the low light of the moon, knowing exactly what’s gonna happen and really hoping he’ll just let it go, just for tonight, just this once.

“Nahnahnah, not yet.” Pale shakes his head, puts his hands on his hips and you groan while he walks around the room, goes into the closet. “I fuckin’ hear a buzzin’ and I ain’t goin’ to sleep until it stops.”

“I had the windows open ‘cuz it was hot. Probably just a fly or somethin’ that flew in, c’mere I miss you.” You whine, patting the empty space next to him.

He doesn’t see that, comes out of the closet in his underwear and gold chain, cigarette danglin’ from his plush lips and a swatter in hand.

“Ohh a fly huh.” He starts creepin’ around the fuckin’ room like he’s some kinda James Bond spy – he always really did love Bond – “Well they picked the wrong fuckin’ apartment to land in, ain’t nobody’s gonna fuckin’ infiltrate my fuckin’ penthouse I can tell you that. I can tell you that! I’ll fuckin’ crush it between my hands like some kinda – hey baby I’m gonna turn– ”

“Pale if you turn the light on right now I _will_ smack you.” You say, sounding entirely too awake to not be taken seriously.

“Okay okay, no light. S’okay, I don’t need the light, I can kill it in the dark like this no fuckin’ problem, ain’t no problem at all. Just be real quiet and let me listen.” He nods quickly, acquiescing to you.

You roll your eyes, not bothering to remind him that he’s the one makin’ all the fuckin’ noise here, and you roll onto your back with your hands behind your head, watchin’ him start lunging all around the fuckin’ bedroom, following a buzzing you can’t even hear.

There’s a couple crashes as he tumbles over furniture that he swears wasn’t fuckin’ there before, he bumps into the dresser, and now the fuckin’ fly is in a frantic frenzy trying to get away from this huge hulkin’ fridge of a man, who in all his grace bangs his foot of the edge of the bedframe and winds up smacking himself in the chest thinkin’ the fly landed on his pec.

“Fuck yes!” He says eventually killing it against the window where it no doubt thought it would make its great escape.

“Very good honey, now go wash your hands and come the fuck to sleep it’s three in the mornin’.” You’re quick to encourage him to snuggle up with you, and he pushes his hair back as if he were cool as a fuckin’ cucumber, and didn’t just work up a sweat tryin’ to kill this thing.

You can’t help but laugh at how silly he is, especially when he swoops down for a kiss as he passes you on his way to the bathroom and winks, “You can rest easy angel, I’ve got it all under control.”


End file.
